my own last sacrifice: the beginning of the end
by portentous humanoid
Summary: Rose Hathaway was imprisoned for the murder of Queen Tatania. How will she escape? How will she prove her innocence? Will it all work out? Now that her lover Dimitri Belikov and Adrian Ivaskov has a plan and works side by side for her.
1. Chapter 1

**LAST SACRFICE**

I hate cages. Especially when I go to zoos, and see all those animals locked up. It's like I'm the one responsible for them. And I'm telling you, I'm not a fan of animals, it's just that they look so alone in that cage. Sad and lonely. I never thought I'd be in one-until now. 

After being accused of the death- murder of the queen Tatiana, My life is now on trial and whoever is responsible for this mess is out there free like a bird. Free from this shithole, this cold and painful prison. Have I mention I have this fear called claustrophobic when you feel that the walls are closing in to you and you can't breathe? 

Well, that's just what makes this place worse. This place is to plain, there's nothing you can do-or watch, at least they should have put mice here, at least I have something to watch. Every time I lay on my bed and stare at the ceilings and walls feels like it's enclosing me- suffocating me. The silence is killing the hell out of me. So here I am trying to break it "How long do you guys plan on keeping me here?" I demanded griping the metal bars that felt cold on my skin, tight. 

There are two guardians- a damphire like me who is half human half vampire who were born to protect the Morois, one on each side of my cell and probably more behind the door. I know, because I've been here when Dimitri was in my situation, but mine's a lot worse. I know they won't answer, they never do, and besides it's not up to them to decide, it's up to the royal court. They just stood there like statues. I demanded to let me go but of course they won't. Even if I go wild here. I finally gave up and lay down my bed and took out the piece of paper Abe had given me when the guardian dragged me here, it was a letter from Tatiana. Even if I read it a million times, it absolutely made no sense. What does Tatiana means? 

If she knows her life was in line, why didn't she prepare? Why didn't she wrote who the killer was? It would have been easier for me. Who's Lissa's step brother- or sister? Why was I the one being framed here? There are a lot of Moroi and Damphires out there who could have been the suspect. Why me? There are a lot of questions swimming in my head and as time passed by it gets crowded, it's driving me insane.  
>I probably know the answer to my last question. It's because I always have the guts to opposed to what the queen has to say, I'm fearless when I stood there and debate, everybody knows I hate the queen and I'm a trouble maker. I was the perfect person to frame- but I wouldn't go that far, it's too much even for me, I know I've killed a lot, but it was only the undead- the Strigoi.<p>

I sighed in exasperation, whoever it was he or she even used my very own stake! My reverie broke as soon as I heard guardians entering and voices- one that is familiar that I could have been perfectly guessed who it was with my eyes close.


	2. Chapter 2

I jerked up my bed and sat suddenly feeling suffocated. I was surprised to see Dimitri as the doors opened. He was the least person I ever expected to visit me- and he was the first after 5 days- I think, I lost track of the time- of loneliness, it could have been Lissa or Adrian or Abe or Janine, but it's Dimitri.

Dimitri.

The love of my life. My life was perfect before he showed up AGAIN- well sort of. My life was never perfect- it started when Dimitri was turned into a Strigoi and now that he's back after Lissa- a spirit user, turned him back into a damphire, it went worse.

He had said that he doesn't love me anymore, that he doesn't deserve to love, and be love after what he had done, I persuaded him before that he still have feelings for me but eventually gave up.

But that doesn't change the fact that I still love him, it would always be true and pure even though it now have smudges of what I feel for Adrian who had always been there for me.

I faced my back to him, every time I see him I just feel hurt. Cheated. Lied.

I saw the two guardians left at my peripheral view. Leaving the two of us alone, he must have asked for privacy and they respected it, the two of us were the most well-known guardians, and well respected, but now, I don't know. "Roza" he said at last, aside the fact that I'm mad at him, and there are lot of problems to problem, I felt joy for the first time in my life in this prison, to hear his velvet voice echo in the cold walls of the room, that never failed to struck me and to hear him say 'Roza' once again that he uses whenever he feels compassionate.

I guess he just wants me to face him; I lingered on his words that sent me to memory lane, especially our time in the cabin where we gave up on each other.

I wanted to run to him and hugged him and never leave his arms ever again… "Roza" he said once again as soon as he realize I wasn't gonna reply, this time softer. I slowly faced him "What?" I wanted to blurt out with my cold voice but ate it back as soon as I saw him. His structure and face awed me. It's like he haven't slept in days- even as vampires we still need some rest.

Lines are seen just below his eyes, but it's still the same. The warm and comfort yet fierce and tough look of his eyes that never fails to amaze me, -it was the first thing I notice when we first met, It's what I think the same reason why I fell for those physical structure-, shows pity and compassion.

"Why are you here?" I asked in an expressionless voice "to see you" he said after hesitating. "Why?" I asked.

No answer.

I sighed "pls. just stop. Don't lie anymore just to make me feel better, cuz it ain't gonna work, it just makes it worse"

He was silent "I'm not" he simply said, I smirked "Right. That ain't helping, I'm gonna be executed in a month or so, to a crime I haven't done…" I trailed off "…I might as well give up… Abe's gonna find nothing to prove my innocence" I sadly said Abe had said that he would be my lawyer on my case. And I'm telling you he's never a lawyer, but I chose him over the lawyer Adrian's parent gave me. But he's my dad I might as well choose him.

"Don't worry, he'll find a way" he said assuring me "and Lissa's doing her best"… Lissa, I sighed and finally decided to walk towards the metal bars, were only ruler away from each other "pls take care of her for me. Tell her I love her so much and I appreciate EVRYTHING she's done especially turning back my love." I stopped and I saw him flinch "if only they could allow me… I would have at least made my last will of testame-"

"stop it!" he growled cutting me "You are not going to die, understood?" he exclaimed holding the bars that separate us

"no!" I immediately said "besides, there's no use of living anymore. My life is not gonna be the same, my name's been stained and the love of my life!" I exclaimed "…don't love me anymore" I whispered. Tears started to form in my eyes. I stared at his blank brown eyes "do you… still love me?" I asked afraid of his answer.

But there was none

"I'll protect you"

was all he said avoiding my question. I sighed and bowed my head. There was a long heavy silent "I love you" he suddenly blurted out of the blue.

I stared at him wide eye, I was about to say I love you too, but thought better, if he meant it he could have said it the moment I asked him

"I- no! please stop it! You're making it hard for me. I don't want to live my counted days in a lie. I'm going to die and that's it. I never thought I would die without a fight, I imagined dying with pride and honor, not like this. I was certain at times that it would be my death, but miraculously escaped it. I'm going to die because of the asshole responsible for this mess!"

"but" he wanted to oppose but thought better "hey are you alright? You look pale" he asked concerned, I relaxed and shook my head.

It was always Dimitri and Dimitri alone who could make me feel better. "I'm claustrophobic" I simply said "what?" he exclaimed "you could at least tell the guardians to put you in a bigger room and with a lighter color- it lessens the feeling, you might die of suffocation-." He stopped then thought "of course. You're pride. The same old Rose I know" he half smiled it's always the half smile I know and loved and at the very moment I could die. I missed those smile he flashes me. I wanted to kiss him and die happily- but of course I can't. And I can't leave Lissa along '_they come first' _it was our mantra.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really now on the verge of crying, I don't want to cry in front of him, it makes me feel vulnerable. Weak. We stood there quietly staring at each other's eyes intently. Sending messages that can never be understood. I bowed my head and whispered, "I didn't do it you know? I could imagine all the things I could do to the queen, except kill her. I could talk back to her, oppose to her suggestions. I may be a pain in a butt sometimes but I would never do it" I said, this time my tears betrayed me. They started to fall to my cheeks. Aside the fact that there are bars between us, he hugged me tightly and let me sobbed in his arms "shh… there now Rose. I know. I know what you're capable of, I trust you…" he trailed off. Of course he knew, he knew every inch of me "stop crying my dear Roza" he whispered. I felt safe by his side; he's my dazzling vampire knight in shining armor. After what felt like an eternity, we broke our hug as soon as we heard guardians entering, they said that the time is up and Dimitri pleaded to extend it just for a little while, but they won't "next time Roza… see you, and get a hold of yourself for a while. Oh. and here's a magazine" he said pulling it out of his back pocket, I never realize was in there "I bet you're bored here" he smiled one last time and felt my heart melt. I grabbed her hand, he turned "visit me again please" I pleaded, he nodded and turned around to leave, as he neared the door he took one last glance at me and I think I just saw a tear escaped his eyes. I never knew he was capable of crying.

I slumped down my bed and started to cry, I hugged the magazine Dimitri gave me, feeling his touch. The last time I cried was when I thought Dimitri died after the strigoi held him captive "I love you too" I whispered "…don't leave me here"

I fell asleep crying. As I woke up, I got the magazine Dimitri gave me and read it. I must admit that it really is an entertaining magazine, I'm now on page 17 and turned it too see a page with a cabin that was similar back at the academy and there was more to it, a folded paper was inserted, I slowly opened it. I read what was written. _Roza, _at the first word I read I knew who's writing it was… it was Dimitri's. I looked around to see if the guardians minding their own business- oh right. I was their business; I made sure they were not looking. I read some more.

_Roza,_

_I know you're mad at me, but please still continue to read this. You might be wondering why I'm writing to you and why I came to you. First of all, I really miss you and that's the truth. Second is, to give you this without the guardians noticing I was up to something. I want you to forgive me for the way I acted I'm just afraid of hurting you again. And to make it up to you, I'm going to free you, that is if we haven't found a hard proof of your innocence, and there is no other way. It would probably cost my life, but I don't care as long as you're safe. I want you to get out of here, escape the academy and the court. Go to Russia, to my home, my family, it doesn't bother them if your there. It would probably an honor for them. And if I'm successful at my mission and I'm alive, I would immediately go there. I always love you my Roza, please keep that in mind_

_P.S. I would set you free the day before your trial_

_ Dimitri_

My heartfelt heavy, if I could've had anything to say, I would be speechless.

He's going to risk his own life, to free me.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for the wait... I was busy, you know, school stuffs... anyway, here's the continuation :)**

* * *

><p>A month had passed and 2 more days before the trial, and there's still no hard proof that I haven't committed the crime, that all of them accused me off. Only Abe and Dimitri visits me here. Abe visited me once and told me there's no hard proof of my innocence the opponent just have it all.<p>

Dimitri visits me once a week, his second visit I confronted him about his letter, all he said was, "just wait and see" he also said something that struck me "Lissa agreed to me, and she said that she would visit you- or us if I succeeded" and in those words my decisions been made, I approved to his request. "But…" I trailed off "I won't leave you here" I said quietly

"Don't worry Roza, I would make it, just to see you" he said holding my hand. I didn't reply to what he said I just kept silent.

_Tomorrow. _

_The day after this day. _

_The day before the trial._

The day Dimitri would free me, because of the lack of proof and witnesses. I started to feel sleepy so I slept.

I don't know what time is it, but the next thing I heard someone was opening my cell, I quickly got up.

It was Dimitri.

I stopped midway, I can't believe it's already happening

"What time is it?" I whispered

"11 am, the day before your trial" he said holding my hand kissing it

"where's the other guards?" I asked

"it doesn't matter, let's go now, hurry!" we started to run, we were about to reach the first door when it suddenly opened, and a guardian entered

"hey!" he exclaimed "what are you doing to her?" he said pointing at me, and started to attack; Dimitri shoved me and attacked.

He kicked him hard in the head and it made him fall "run!" he said as he tried to push the guy inside the cell

"run!" he said again so I started to run, when 2 guardians appeared and attacked me in an instant. I shoved the other hard on the wall. Whew! It's been more than a month I think since I last fought, and it made me feel refreshed to battle again.

I punched him in his guts that made him stepped back, when the other suddenly grabbed me and put my hands at my back, I kicked him hard in his baby but it had no effect. _Wow! _I thought, then I felt somebody grabbed him that made him released me; it was Dimitri, just in time for the other to charge again.

Everything happened so fast, next thing I know we were now both outside the cell holder- the sun surprised my eyes, we were facing 4 guardians twice my size.

They attacked altogether; I kicked the first one in his legs hard, that it made him fell on the other one. _Two strikes!_ _I was once again a badass baybeh!_ At my side Dimitri struggled as the other guardian got a hold of his neck and the other punched his stomach. I kicked him at his side releasing Dimitri.

Dimitri circled me and kicked the guy- that I didn't notice was about to attacked me at the back, we exchanged enemies.

Two at a time, these guys are so buff. Suddenly out of nowhere water surrounded the guy's head- all of them.

I looked around to see who did it.

_Ria_. "Ria!" I exclaimed as I ran to her. "go now!" she instructed, Dimitri grabbed my hand and dragged me "see you!" she called out

"bye!" I shouted "take care" I said lastly before I run "where are we going?" I asked panting

"when you see a black SUV without a plate number quickly get in" he ordered

"who's driving it?" I asked

"a trusted friend of mine" he simply said

"you're coming right?" I asked staring at him,

he hesitated for awhile "yes" he said just then a group of guardians blocked our way.

We stopped in a halt.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered "I fight. And you run, keep on running just straight ahead you'll see a SUV" he said blankly. I thought for awhile, _leave him? I- I can't… _"No!" I said

"There is no time to debate! Now go!" he shouted as the guardians started to surround us

"Please, this time. It's me that is begging you not to make it hard for me, if I make it out of here, I'll follow. I promise" he said and before the guardians attack- they were actually saying something but I was so drowned to our conversation, he kissed my lips quickly but deeply.

_My heart skipped a beat. _

_My world stopped for a moment_.

My sight blurred. "Now go" he whispered "I love you" he added.


	5. Chapter 5

I started to run away. Away from the man I love, and fought the guardians that blocked my way. Straight ahead I saw a guy near the black SUV but as soon as I saw his face, it made me stumble but it didn't make me stopped.

My mind's a mess, _'why's he here?' 'What about Dimitri?'_ I looked back to where Dimitri is, he was keeping the guardians busy, and they were both beating each other up.

My sight blurred because of the tears that started to fall of my cheek.

I stopped.

Turned and started to charge the guardians and towards Dimitri.

But a hand stopped me, and grabbed my arms tightly and started to drag me.

I turned to demand to stop dragging me, but it was Adrian.

_Adrian. _

I never thought of him, he never crossed my mind once when I was in prison, just now, seeing him face to face. I never thought of what would happen if I escaped, what Adrian would think, what he'll do.

"Dimitri!" I screamed one last time as I rode the SUV and whoever the driver was did his business.

I started to cry in Adrian's arm. After awhile I stopped and face Adrian who stared at me with his compassionate eyes.

"I missed you" he whispered

"Why?" I asked "why are you here? Why are you helping me? Where's Lissa? What about Dimitri? Who is he... and I missed you too" I bombarded him with questions.

I faced the driver and he turned to look at me, he's wearing tinted shades and cap, and one by one removed it. Guess who.

_Eddie._

All of my friends are helping me to escape, and risking their lives just to save me.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. so any suggestions? I'm running out of ideas :))<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

I looked back, but the prison I was held in was nowhere in sight, and so was Dimitri.

"We got to-"

"No Rose," Adrian said quietly

"But he might get killed! What if-!"

"Listen! If we go back there- we'll be facing a lot more guardians, and if we get caught, everything Dimitri sacrifices will go to waste!- _our _sacrifices will go to waste-Me, Eddie, Abe, Ria, and Lissa! Can't _you_ understand that? Rose, he planned _all _this things. As much as I want to go back, we can't" he was shouting already so he lowered his voice "We'll have to wait for him- Abe bought us a house somewhere in West Virginia"

It kept me silent… _Lissa _"Lissa! Where is she?" I started to panic

"Relax, he's back at the court- Dimitri won't allow her to come. He knows you'll kill him if he does"

_At least I know she'll be safe there_

We talk about plans on what to do if ever guardians came while on the drive to West Virginia. Did I mention Abe was with us? Well, now you know.

"You kids better take a rest we still have a 5 hours drive" Abe said

"We can't it's too dangerous" I protested

"Alright, suite yourself"

"I missed you Rose" Adrian suddenly said when silent fell in.

"I missed you too" I smiled back at him

…And here's another issue.

_Adrian._

During Dimitri's absence Adrian was always the one here for me… And for some reason, I just find myself more and more attracted to him every passing day of my agony.

But what do I do now? Now that Dimitri's back?

Even though I have this unexplainable attraction towards Adrian, Dimitri was the one I _really _love.

But right now… I don't know.

"What are you thinking?" Adrian said, looking at me with those soulful eyes

I sigh "What lies in the future for all of us"

He wrapped an arm around me; pulling me close "I'm sure it would be picturesque" he smiled at me

But even with the warmth he was surrounded with, I still can't get the anxious feeling I have…

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the wait... been SUPER busy lately :( and Heartbroken.. lol. :P :)) anyway. <strong>

**REVIEWS? :) _SUGGESTIONS?_**


	7. Chapter 7

I fell asleep with Adrian's warmth surrounding me. When I woke up, I noticed a blonde haired girl sitting in the passenger seat, my eyes widened

"Sydney?" I exclaimed

She was asleep, that when I exclaimed she suddenly jumped and abruptly turned towards me "What?" her expression have this fierce look ready to attack any strigoi, if there are.

"Since when did you got here?" I asked looking around "And where's Adrian and the others?"

She rolled her eyes "Since you stepped in the car, you were too hysterical to even notice I was here. And Adrian's out to have a cigarette although I told him not to, he just can't stand you saying Dimitri's name over and over again in your sleep. Eddie went out to buy food. Mr. Mazur's on the phone"

Silence fell between us.

"I'm sorry" I suddenly blurted out, Sydney seems surprise "I'm sorry I got you into this"

"It's alright; I already have enough trouble to begin with"

True. I never really know what happened to him after we got Dimitri back.

"So… what hap-"

"Don't ask. I don't wanna talk about it" she said turning her back at me

The guilt is_ eating_ me. My mind's a mess. I can't think straight.

How did it come to this? How did I get all my friends in trouble? In this situation.

"I'm really sorry Syd. I _really _am"

She sighed "I know." But she still won't face me

"Your awake" Eddie suddenly said opening the side door, putting the plastics inside

"Here" he said handing me a canned coffee

"Thanks"

"No prob" opening a pack of Doritos

"No I mean for _everything"_

He only smiled at me. and I just can't help it, I hugged him.

"I missed you Eddie" I said quietly, he hugged me back

"I missed you too Rose"

Ever since Mason died, we suddenly have this special connection like we understood each other without saying a word.

"Now stop it with these mushy things. You just got out of prison and look what effect it did to you?" we both laughed

Adrian and Abe followed after a little while and we all got into the car.

"With you guys here with me now. You'll be one of the suspects. They'll search for you guys too" I saw Adrian stiffened; I guess it hadn't occurred to him yet.

"Now that you'd set me free, I'm on my own now… you should get back to court! I don't you to be in anymore bigger trouble than I am."

"As if we'd be in bigger trouble when you're the suspect for my aunt's murder" Adrian commented "I believe little damphire here is capable of murder. But not this" he added quickly

"What are you guys gonna do?" I ignored Adrian's witty remark

"Prove you didn't kill the Queen" Abe said

"But how..?"

"By finding out who really killed her"

-

Eddie also bought new clothes, caps, and glasses. "We have to put our disguise always." Abe said "Cuz, they're out there to track us down and to bring us back…" he turned to face me

"Dead or alive" he added 

And that was it. Each of us knew the trouble we entered now is not like any other…

"So what are we gonna do now?" Sydney asked

"For now we go into hiding." Adrian said looking out the window "And list possible suspects, for now we only have-"

"Victor Dashkov" I continued, knowing very well

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the loooooong wait, and short update :| I've been really stressed and busy lately. Hope you guys are still tuning it =))<strong>


End file.
